Vision Of The Past
by RamAndGeneTheLooTeam
Summary: Gene and Alex are just at the start of their relationship, but could one person change all of that?


Written by Me and Emma. Hopefully, this will be a long story+you will all enjoy it!

Beta'd by Stephanie (:

We own nothing, only our ideas.

Review if you wish :)

* * *

><p>''Usual'' Gene grunted, leaning over the bar. Behind him he heard the rest of his colleagues, laughing and shouting, it was hard for him to remember when he could be that carefree.<p>

Strangely, Alex hadn't appeared after them, Gene was looking out for her, but nothing.

Luigi slide across the bar; a pint and a glass of wine. ''Stick it on the tab'' he mumbled, taking the drinks over to where he normally sat.

An hour or so passed and there was still no sign of Alex. Ray had come over and sat on the stool next to him, ''where is the mouthy tart?'' he chuckled, chewing on his chewing gum, lighting up a cigarette. ''Don't talk about her that way'' Gene shouted back. 'Shit' he thought, he was meant to keep it to himself that he had feelings for her. ''Alright'' Ray puffed, going back over to Shaz and Chris.

Gene decided to go upstairs to her flat, if she wasn't off shagging some posh twat. 'You're no good for her Genie boy' he thought to himself, every single day.

He reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door, with a bottle of wine in each hand. Surprisingly to him, she'd answered. ''You alright Bols?'' he asked, looking at her. She had her head down and some frumpy pyjamas on. Finally she looked up at him with puffy eyes and mascara down her face ''Yeah I'm fine'' she just about managed to say, her voice breaking. ''I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, but even I know you're not alright, come on let's get you in'' he walked in and closed the door behind him. Being there many of times, he knew where everything was. While Alex sat back down on the sofa, Gene went out to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses then bringing them back through to her. He sat next to her and poured them each a glass. ''Thanks'' she murmured. Gene didn't know what to say, he wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would be alright and she had him, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he held out his arm for her to cuddle up to his chest.

She felt safe in his arms, this wasn't the usual thing that Gene would do, but she wasn't complaining.

He realised then at that moment, as to why she was so upset. It had been 4 years since she had arrived here, her daughter's birthday. It made him feel guilty for being hard on her all day, but he was there when she needed him and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry Gene." She muttered wiping her eyes. She didn't like crying in front of her DCI and friend. "It's fine Alex, want to talk about it?" He asked. "I miss her Gene, thought it was supposed to get easier." She sighed. "Believe me Alex it will." He said simply. She looked at him and nodded; pulling out of his embrace she reached for her wine and took a sip. Gene watched her and sighed, wondering what he could do to help her feel better and forget today. Then he got it, take her out to dinner, it was only 7.00pm. ''Right, dry your eyes Bols and stick on your best clabber, I'm taking you out to dinner'' he grinned.

Maybe that wasn't the best way of putting it, but it was better than sitting in here. Normally she would refuse, argue with him even, but he'd been so understanding, she'd be a fool to say no.

She cheered up a little. ''Yeah alright then, but no peeking when I'm getting changed'' she smiled.

''I promise not to look, what kind of a gentleman do you think I am? I was saving it till later'' he laughed.

''You cheeky bastard'' she laughed along then went into the bedroom.

He loved it when she smiled or laughed because of him, it made him feel good about himself, that he was needed. It was a great feeling to him, she was the reason he got up in the morning, he loved her. No matter what anyone else thought, or said, the truth was he did, if only he had the courage to express how he felt.

She stood in her bedroom taking off her clothes; she then rifled through her wardrobe and found a gorgeous thin strapped red dress. It finished just below the knee. It would be perfect and it wasn't to slutty, she put on clean underwear and went back into the living room. Gene looked up as she entered and quickly shut his open mouth. "You look gorgeous Bols." He smiled looking her up and down. Alex smiled at the compliment and put on her coat and strapless high heel shoes. Gene opened the door for her and let her go through first.

''Maybe I got you all wrong after all Gene'' she smiled as they made their way to the Quattro. He opened the door for her, allowing her to climb in, then seating himself in the driving seat. 'Boy am I lucky' he thought to himself as he started the engine.

They arrived at the restaurant, letting her out again, he allowed her to link his arm as they stepped inside. Both of them were smiling as they walked through, they were shown to their table and sat down comfortably.

''Just before we start the evening, what you've been through is shit, I'm not going to deny it, I never talk about myself, but I haven't had the easiest ride. See the thing is Bols, I just want you to know…'' he looked into her hazel eyes. ''You can trust me, I'll always listen and I'd go to the ends of the Earth to protect you'' he smiled.

She'd never heard him say anything so caring before, it almost reduced her to tears. ''Thank you Gene, even when I thought I had no one, you always seem to know when I need you'' she smiled gently. ''It feels nice to know that, you'd do that for me'' she stretched her arm out on the table, taking his hand and stroked his knuckles, still looking deeply into his piecing blue eyes.

He held her hand softly and smiled at her, she looked gorgeous especially with the candlelight reflecting in her hazel eyes. "Shall we look at the menu?" She removed her hand and nodded. "I think I might have the Veal scalopone and the soup to start." She told him. "Okay I'll have the steak and soup as well." He smiled and ordered there food along with a bottle of red wine. Neither of them didn't know that they were being watched from the bar, they watched as Gene and Alex flirted and ate, leaving just before they finished.

They left the restaurant hand in hand, as they walked outside feeling the cool air on their faces ''Thank you, for a lovely evening'' she smiled, gazing into his eyes.

''No problem, we should do it again sometime. You really are a remarkable woman Alex, even with all your physcology shit that I don't believe in, you are one in six billion'' he smiled.

''Actually it's phy…Oh'' she smiled, for once Gene really took an interest in her, and basically admitted that she was the one for him.

''Do you want to come back to mine for coffee?'' Gene asked. ''Yeah, that'd be nice'' she smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough, they had reached his house, just before it though, he stopped and looked at her. ''Alex'' he said clearly. ''Yes Gene'' she smiled. ''I..I..I love you'' he said more confidently than he thought he would.

Alex turned to look at him properly 'has he just said that?' she thought, looking at him. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sa…'' before he could finish his sentence her lips crashed onto his with the most intense kiss he's ever had. ''Guess what Gene Hunt, I love you too'' Alex smiled, taking his hand again.

They both made the last few steps to his house, where low and behold a woman was sitting on the doorstep, suitcases next to her, she looks up at Gene ''Hello Gene.''


End file.
